Dr Eggman's Thoughts and Ramblings 2
by Dragon1157
Summary: Dr. Eggman voices more opinions on his role in the games and has many adventures.
1. Random button

Disclaimer: Dr. Eggman and his evil empire are owned by Sega along with Sonic and his allies and enemies.

* * *

Dr. Eggman was walking around his laboratory thinking about what to do. "Let's see, I got rid of Sonic, thats been good. I've taken over much of the

planet, but Sonic's friends and allies keep opposing my rule over the world. Well at least I got Eggmanland rebuilt. I got a new game i'm going to

appear in. And would you look at that, i'm actually WORKING with Sonic?!" Eggman's face grew as red as a tomato while his rage built up. Any robot

minion nearby who was wise jumped behind cover as they knew it was only a matter of time before his rage was unleashed.

* * *

"Baha ha ha! This is gonna be great Grounder! We've come up with a way to finally show that we got what it takes to capture that pesky little

hedgehog! I can't wait to see the look on Dr. Robotnik's face when he sees that we captured all of Sonic's friends," said a robotic rooster to

a...whatever in the world the smaller green robot was. The smaller robot said, "Yeah, we're gonna show that little hedgehog that we're at the top

again. And then i'll be Robotnik's favorite again." The rooster slapped the smaller one and said, "No you nut! I'm going to be Robotnik's favorite!" The

smaller robot leaned in to the roosters face uncomfortably so, and it seemed that their eyes were practically touching each other and the beak was

pressed against the drill nose of the other. "Oh yeah," the smaller robot asked threateningly as he could, "Prove it to me." Just then, Metal Sonic

walked by and shook his head at the sight of the two most incompetent robots in all of Eggman's army arguing again. He thought to himself, "Why Dr.

Eggman keeps these two idiots around is a mystery to all of us. I should do him a favor and obliterate them now." Metal Sonic then charged at the two

and rapidly took them apart and proceeded to dump the various parts into a vat of molten metal. His eyes flickered with what could be interpreted as

happiness as he destroyed the two robots along with many childhoods.

* * *

Dr. Eggman was mumbling to himself, "I'm supposed to be Sonic's worst enemy, and now i'm teaming up with him again with no reason to do so. Last

time, the Earth was in danger and I was going to die otherwise. This time around apparently I was betrayed again. (No shocker there.) And am

teaming up with the blue pincushion to take them down." He then added with heavy sarcasm, "Absolute joy!" Eggman then sat down in a chair next to

a desk and rested his arms on the table while closing his eyes and rubbing them with his right pointer finger and thumb, slightly pushing up his glasses.

He got up calmly and proceeded to go into his robot making area, and created a robot that had the most difficult parts of every single boss fight,

including being able to go under water, into lava, being extremely fast, create annoying portal to teleport its arms at you along with only having an

extremely small weak spot and having the annoying tendency to fly backwards incredibly fast whenever someone Eggman deemed an enemy to be

close. And he equipped its arsenal with lasers, drills, rockets, spikes, void projectors, and included an optional frenzy mode to increase the difficulty of

how fast he could attack. He even added a mind control beam for the fun of it. After creating the robot he dubbed it: the-machine-that-could-easily-

solve-all-my-problems-but-I-decide-not-to-use-unti l-the-very-en d-ultimate-destruction robot. He then decided to set it on fire and then blow it up.

Because he was angry. Dr. Eggman then walked calmly into his room and proceeded to press the self destruction switch on all of his robots except

Metal Sonic and Metal Shadow along with any other robot he deemed important. After his destruction of many minions, he went to sleep still furious.

During his sleep, he pressed a button that destroyed an alternate version of the Earth that was ruled by platapi. (The plural of platypus.) And then the

random button was released by a robot that said, "Oops, shouldn't have fallen asleep on that button. I think I slept on it all day. That could be bad."

And so forth the day ended for our good evil scientist.

* * *

I just felt like creating an epilogue to the Eggman stories, hope you enjoyed it, and have a nice day. -Dragonlord1157

Eggman declares: Everyone should ignore my demands, so ignore this one as well and listen to the others. Eggman Declares!

P.S. I'm going do these every once in a while (even more so than the main stories) in order to get something else out there other than my main two

stories. Join us next time when Dr. Eggman/Dr. Robotnik joins us to speak his mind more about his life in and out of gaming.


	2. The most beloved of all things

Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic and Co., Lucasarts and Disney own Star Wars, Phillips own the CD-i.

* * *

*insert Star Wars theme here*

Egg Wars  
Episode VI: Return of the CD-i  
It is a dark time in the Eggman Empire, Eggman's  
evil CD-i device has sucked him into its evil depths  
and again threatens to destroy the glorious leader.  
Dr. Eggman awakes in his vehicle in the mushroom  
kingdom, ready to destroy any evil that wasn't taken  
care of.  
But the CD-i is planning more than one way to  
destroy the doctor...

*End music here*

* * *

Dr. Eggman was flying a brightly colored area. Two robotic copies of plumbers walked through. Suddenly, a orange and green turtle head pooped out

of nowhere and gave off an evil laugh. One of them in red said, "Nice of the princess to invite us over for her picnic, eh Luigi-bot?" The other robot

turned around and said, "I hope she made lots'a spaghetti!" Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman was thinking this sounded awfully familiar as he leaned over the

side to listen closely, unfortunately he fell out and landed on top of the robot in red and crushed it. Quickly standing up to take its place he saw a piece

of paper and said, "Luigi-bot, Look!" As he pointed at the paper, the two walked over and picked up the note and Eggman said, "It's from Bowser bot!

,Dear pesky plumbers, what is that minion 428? One was crushed? Well uh... how about we start over? Ok. Dear pesky plumber, the koopalings and I

have taken over the mushroom kingdom," Eggman looked up and saw that everything suddenly looked like Bowser's firey domain except the spot he

stood on. Going back to the note he read aloud, "Your princess is now a permanent guest at one of our seven, wait, eight castles. (yeah that'll throw

him off!) Er, make that hotels. Bet'cha can't save her you meanie! -Your best bud, Bowser." As he ended the letter, they decided to skip over several

levels by destroying them with Eggman's army of robots. They decided to not destroy one of the castles and headed in. They soon had the lights turn

on all at once on them. Dr. Eggman yelled at Scratch and Grounder who had magically been resurrected by author power from the last chapter, "TURN

OFF THAT LIGHT!" Scratch complied and turned off the lights with a flip of the switch. Luigi-bot asked, "Bring a light?" Dr. Eggman turned around and

said, "No." Luigi said, "We gotta find the princess." Dr. Eggman replied, "If we need help, we should check out the enclosed instructions book." Luigi

said to the reader, "And you gotta help us." Dr. Eggman asked, "We don't need their help, we have an enclosed instruction book! And I am a GENIUS!

Do not question me!" They went down stairs and found the source of all their troubles. Dr. Eggman said, "Here's the problem, too many toasters." He

then took a package of bread out of nowhere (you go pocket dimension!) and said, "You know what they say, all toasters toast toast!" Then Metal

Sonic burst through the roof and held up a sign reading : 'That is technically incorrect. You should have said, "All toasters toast bread." As it is more

logical and if you toast toast then you get burnt toast. And I know very few people who like burnt toast.' Dr. Eggman yelled at him, "I AM A GENIUS! DO

NOT QUESTION MY PROPER USE OF THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE!" Metal Sonic shrugged and flew off. The good doctor and android replica

were then sucked upwards by a random pipe and dumped out on the other side onto clouds. Dr. Eggman asked "Where am I?" He then saw one of the

koopalings on a cloud with a castle behind him. Dr. Eggman decided he wanted that cloud for himself and pulled a giant fan from his pocket

(dimension) and placed it on the ground. Dr. Eggman yelled to the turtle-like creature, "HEY YOU! GET OFF MY CLOUD!" He switched on the fan

and blew not only the caste and creature away, but unfortunately the cloud as well. Dr. Eggman pressed a button and sad music started to play out of

nowhere. *insert favorite sad music here* Dr. Eggman mourned the loss of his precious cloud and had his head faced downwards as he silently began

to walk away from the place of bad memories. *end favorite sad music here* Dr. Eggman's rage boiled over and he had his ship destroy every castle.

He then stormed off to a new land. When he arrived a man dressed in mostly orange said, "I wonder whats for dinner..." Dr. Eggman replied, "Oh boy!

I'm so hungry, I could eat an octorok!" The king replied, "Duke Gonlet is under attack by the evil forces of Ganon. I'm going to Gamelon to aid him."

Zelda-bot appeared and said, "But father..." The King quickly replied, "Enough, I'll take the Tri-force of courage to protect me. My ship sails in the

morning. If you don't hear from me in a month, send Link." Eggman replied "Really? My name is Dr. Eggman! Not this "link" fellow." Then Morshu-

bot said, "Lamp oil, rope, bombs you want it, its yours my friend. As long as you have enough rubies." Dr. Eggman then said, "I'm out'a

here." Dr. Eggman then transported himself out of this world and found himself in his lair with a CD-i next to him. It glowed for a minute and fired

multiple lasers at him, *One incredible and amazingly detailed, absolutely perfect action scene later* Dr. Eggman's eyes widened as his nose shriveled

upwards with his mouth scowling and grabbed the infamous device. He transported himself and the game to the death star, picked it up, and threw the

device down with the emporer. He then teleported to his fireplace and sat in a chair. He then began to contemplate all that had happened that day. He

said to himself, "It's been one of those days..."

* * *

Ok, now the CD-i has been ended and can never return with its references. Oh man, now i'm going to have to find something else to rip off and make

jokes about... A-And by that I mean make a parody of. I hope you enjoyed, Dragonlord1157

Eggman declares: Say 'I was frozen, today!' during your next argument and see what reactions you get from the people around you.

(Inspiration for this declaration came from Doug Walker, aka the Nostalgia Critic)


	3. To the random idea generator!

Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic and co. Capcom owns Megaman.

Dr. Eggman decided to go back in time to have fun. So he went to Britain and found a police call box, did a little redesigning, and went back in time.

When he arrived, he stretched his back and arms, cracking his back a bit as he went around. He accidentally stomped on a butterfly and decided to go

forward time, not wanting to kill any more innocent butterflies. When he arrived, Mobius looked very different. The sky was orange-ish with little red

spots all over it, everything had a curved looked and worst of all, he had a completely different look. He had a red long sleeved shirt, grey gloves, a

cone shaped head, a mustache similar to his own, a yellow band and ring around his waist and grey pants with brown shoes. He also spotted two

robots whom he still had to recycle for parts: Scratch and Grounder. This universe's Eggman was still called Robotnik and was even more incompetent

than he was. So Eggman went back in time to stop this timeline from existing. He stomped on a few more butterflies and came back to see everything

was under his control, but Sonic had different friends than he was used to. The only one he could recognize was Tails and Sonic himself. His friends

were as follows: a cyborg rabbit named Bunny, a tech savvy walrus named Rotor, a French coyote named Antoine, a dragon named Dulcy, and a

squirrel named Sally. Apparently this Eggman was named Robotnik much like the last version of himself he met. But this version was way more

competent than both of them combined. He visited his counter part, met Snively, his cousin who didn't exist in his world, and took some notes on how

he could succeed in conquering the world himself. Eggman wished good luck to Robotnik and went back in time once more to crush poor, innocent

butterflies.

* * *

After doing so and going to the present, he found a world almost exactly like the last,except this version of him had two metallic arms instead of one.

Oh, and the small fact that Sonic had siblings and Knuckles to ally with instead of the other friends. 'Well at least this world has someone I can

recognize as Sonic's friend.' But he found out that much like the first possible present he visited, his alternate self had two incompetent henchman.

These two were named Sleet and Dingo. After singing a song about is failures using a harmonica, he went back in tme one final time to crush more

butterflies. Wen he arrived he found a world completely devoid of Sonic and his friends along with himself. Some random guy then found his police box

time machine and took it for himself. Apparently the guy now called himself, 'the doctor'. Then Eggman pressed the emergency button which sent him to

his timeline.

When he came back he said, "I really want to meet the me that rules all again. He was a nice guy."

Eggman then got a cup of Eggman brand eggnog and watched movies. It was a good day.

* * *

Dr. Eggman shaved off his mustache, lost wait, and became a. Respectable citizen of society. He helped the world by revolutionizing the robot industry.

He built human like robots with unique abilities. He then grew some hair and a beard, dyed his hair white, and met a guy named Wily.

Wily got jealous of Eggman after the world celebrated his announcement of renaming himself Dr. light. Wily made the robots except for one named Roll,

evil and attempted to conquer the world. Light didn't like this and built a robot n,and Rock and gave him battle upgrades to become Megaman.

Megaman defeated Wily's robot masters and beat Wily himself in battle. After he defeated Wily, Meaman just left him in his base, deciding Wily

deserved a second chance. It did 't work out and Wily did the same thing ten other times. But Light built another version of Megaman named X and

more stuff happened. Light was a hero though. Eggman then woke up from his nightmare and said, "I hope I never meet a robot named Megaman."

Little. Did he know about the comic company that wanted him to do exactly that...

* * *

Dr. Eggman made something. It was awesome and helped him to conquer the world while Omega played in a daisy field. Then Eggman moved off world

and blew up Earth, destroying it. But Omega and the daisy field survived miraculously, but because Omega played in that field of flowers,the world was

destroyed. The end.

* * *

I hope you have a Doctor free day, Dragon


End file.
